1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a hydroxyquinoline-based blocking film for protecting from oxygen and/or moisture permeation, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images. Due to these characteristics, OLEDs have been receiving growing attention.
In a common organic light-emitting device including an organic material layer, if oxygen and/or moisture permeates into the organic light-emitting device, the oxygen and/or moisture may bind to the organic material, and thus deteriorating characteristics of the organic light-emitting device. Therefore, to prevent the permeation of oxygen and/or moisture into the organic light-emitting device, a method of forming a sealing layer including organic and inorganic films on an upper surface of the organic light-emitting device has been applied.
However, when forming the sealing layer on the upper surface of the organic light-emitting device, the organic film of the sealing layer may be damaged during deposition of the inorganic film, thus producing oxygen and/or moisture, which may oxidize a cathode of the organic light-emitting device, and may often cause defects such as black spots.
Black spot defects are a failure occurring when oxygen and/or moisture produced from the damage of the organic film during the deposition of the inorganic film of the sealing layer is blocked by oxygen from Liq forming an electron injection layer under the cathode, thus forming an oxide film under the cathode.
To address this drawback, existing methods use, for example, CaO in liquid form as a moisture absorbing getter in forming the sealing layer. However, this liquid getter has opaque milky color and very low transmittivity, and thus has very limited applications; it is not applicable in flexible organic light-emitting devices.